Waking life
by Surrealshadows
Summary: Have you ever wondered when a story actually begins? I mean, my whole life I've wanted to go on and adventure. I'd be handed a map and given a mission and then I would just...go. Never did it occure to me that sometimes, your jouney starts without you.
1. Prologue: Before the Beginning

Disclaimer: If you recognise the name, chances are it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. If not, then it very well might belong to me.

**Special note: I often use elvish phrases and rarely translate them while writing. All Elven is cannon uless otherwise noted and a list of the phrases used can be found at the end of the first chapter they appear in. **

Prologue:

Before the Beginning

* * *

The she-elf wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and her little bundle, hoping that doing so would fend off the biting wind. 

It didn't.

She coughed and scooted closer to the small fire. Gold green eyes darted nervously from her husband who sat not too far away and then out at the rest of the world, not quite able to see past the light of the fire despite her sharpened senses.

"A'maelamin." The male's voice was soft and smooth, much like a cello. It drew the she-elf's attention away from the shadows that weren't really there and held that attention with a soft command. "Amin dele ten' ell."

This time she attempted to muffle her cough with the crook of her arm. She offered him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Uuma dela," She whispered, coughing again and looked away.

He watched her for a long time. "Tula sinome." He beckoned her over with a hand and hesitantly she obliged. Taking her face between his hands, but mindful not to squash the now wriggling bundle that she clutched to her chest, he pressed his forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes. "Lle tayava qul?"

She nodded, but coughed again despite her reassurance.

"Lle vesta amin?"

Her reassurances did nothing to ease the ache in his heart as he continued to watch her.

She shifted uncomfortably where she sat and avoided his gaze. "Mani?" She asked him, suddenly irritated. Her outburst caused her to cough again and keep coughing.

The light haired elf rushed to his dark haired beloved's side, quickly taking the bundle from her and holding it in the crook of one arm while wrapping his free arm around the woman's shoulders.

The she-elf coughed until her hands were stained with her own blood and then continued coughing some more.

"A'maelamin? Narie?" Desperate to do something he let her go and set the bundle on the ground where had sat only moments before, the snow having already been pushed away from that spot. "Lle anta yula en alu?"

The woman, Narie, shook her head, declining his offer and the canteen he'd held out for her. "Amin anta est." She admitted with an exhausted sigh. "Amin autien rath." She pulled the cloak closer around her shoulders and didn't protest when the male added another.

He settled her into a spot with no snow and handed her the bundle before she even had to ask. "Amin mela lle." As he lay beside her.

His reply was a soft sigh that he took as the woman finally being able to relax, so he snuggled against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and another cradle ling her head, fingers playing with her hair.

It wasn't until the next morning, when the sun had raised high into the sky that he awoke to find that he'd been holding a corpse all night long.

That day was…

There were no words in elvish to express how tragic that day was for him. It went by as though he were watching it from a third person perspective rather than living it himself.

He had to leave the body of his beloved at their little camp site because he couldn't carry her and the little bundle which was, thank Valar, unharmed. He swore that he would return for her however, once he had things settled enough in the halls of Lord Elrond that he could return.

Yes, Narie would get a proper burial. He swore that as well, and took comfort in that fact.

And Elrond, though less than supportive in his decision to discard the bundle, agreed to make sure nothing happened to it.

That said and done, there was no longer a reason for him to be in Rivendell. He had been too late in arriving to carry out his original intentions which had been to save his wife who had been poisoned.

Now that he was no longer burdened with the bundle (Which he had previously handed over to Elrond who in turn handed it over to a servant) He as able to go back to Narie's body, taking her to Mirkwood where she would be mourned in a way that one would hope they too were mourned once they had passed on.

Elrond tucked a strand of dark hair behind a delicately pointed ear and looked long and hard at the bundle which he swore against his better judgment to protect. He sighed through his nose and unwrapped the baby girl.

She stared up at him, sharp golden blue eyes meeting steel grey. She opened her mouth and Elrond prepared himself for the inevitable wailing that was sure to follow such an action.

Instead his ears rang with a loud, yet happy squeal of utter glee.

He stared at the child in surprise, and then smiled. "Oh you _are_ going to be trouble aren't you?" He asked with a soft chuckle, running a slightly long nail down the bridge of the baby's nose.

He picked the child up and crooned sweet nothings to her until there was a knock on the door. Looking up, his gaze was met by a pair of hazel eyes surrounded by a narrow face. Fair skin, yet with dark hair that wasn't quite a true black and a lithe frame that most elves had; long limbed, yet not quite gangly unless one was speaking in comparison to other elves. "Can I help you Elladan?"

The newcomer shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't taking to yourself, Ada." He said with a sharp grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He looked at the baby in his father's arms. "Aw." He entered the room and came to stand next to his father. "Can we keep it?"

Elrond looked at his son with distain. "It would be a girl, and yes. Until I can find a family willing to take her in, we'll be keeping her safe."

Elladan nodded in understanding and studied the baby. "And if no one is willing to take her?" It was a question that had to be asked.

"Why wouldn't some one want her?" Elrond asked, looking from the child in hi arms to Elladan.

The younger elf shrugged. "Father, look at her." He motioned with a hand. "She looks too…" he paused, unable to think of a tactful way to say it.

"She looks like a Mirkwood elf?"

"Yes. Not enough Noldorin in her if you understand my meaning."

Silence. Then, "I suppose if no one is willing to take her we'll just have to make due."

"You know, First you rob me of the ability to be an only child, then you bring home a little elven girl and present her to me as my baby sister. That I can understand however, and all in all, Arwen isn't so bad now. But this however." He shook his head. "Next you'll be taking in humans." He looked at his father. "Honestly."

Elrond just watched his son throughout the half hearted rant. "She's getting to you isn't she ion nin?" He asked Elladan with a smile tugging at his lips. He lifted the baby up and had his son and the child locking eyes before Elladan could say anything to the contrary.

"…No she's not. Really. She…she isn't."

The baby made that same happy squealing noise and that alone seemed to breath the elf.

There was a pause. "Can we see if someone wants Elrohir instead?" He asked. Holding his arms out for the baby. "I mean this one is so much cuter and more lovable."

Elrond handed over the child, shaking his head. "No I think that your twin would not like being fought over by families of Rivendell any more than you would like it."

He was met with a droll stare. "You do realize that you're talking to me right?"

"Ah yes, that's right. You're the one who encourages the flirting. I had you and your brother confused for a moment." He chuckled. "The answer, however, remains no. I'm much too fond of my children to get rid of any of them." He patted his son on the shoulder and watched the girl look at Elladan, sizing him up it seemed, with grim determination on all too innocent face of hers. "I would watch her if I were you." He warned his son before leaving the room.

"What's she going to do Ada?" He asked his father as the man was leaving. "Drown me in drool?" He laughed heartily and turned back to the child. "I don't think so." He said to the girl. "You wouldn't do that would you?" He paused and waited for a response he knew wouldn't some while she just continued to look at him like he was an idiot. "That's what I thought." He said to some imaginary response that he supplied himself in that time. "You're too sweet to cause trouble aren't you? Incapable one might say. I can tell just by looking at you."

Wishful thinking at its finest….

* * *

Elven terms and their translations: 

A'maelamin (My beloved)

Amin dele ten' ell (I'm worried about you)

Uuma dela (Don't worry)

Tula sinome (Come here)

Lle tayava qul? (Are you well?)

Lle vesta amin? (Do you promise me?)

Mani? (What?)

Lle anta yula en alu?" (Do you need a drink of water?)

Amin anta est (I need to rest)

Amin autien rath (I'm going to sleep)

Amin mella lle (I love you)

Ada (Dad, Daddy)

Ion (my son)

* * *

**Ideally the story will not have as much elven in it as this. I did, however, think it appropriate to start off the story in that manner. I do apologise ahead of time for any missing accent mark on the elven words. My computer hates me and doesn't like to transfer those over but I am attempting to fix the problem. **

**Other than that, I'd like some reviews so I know whether or not to continue with the story. Once again, my request is that I get at least one review for each chapter. The faster I get a review, the faster I tend to write. **

**So yes, purple button. Click it and win a prize. **


	2. Chapter 2: War Cat

Chapter one

* * *

"Erelasiel what are you doing with that cat?"

The young elven girl dropped the white kitten which darted off at lightning speed, and spun around.

"Lord Elrond!" Nervous laugher followed by a some what flippant wave of her hand. "What cat?"

The elven lord wasn't smiling when he cleared his throat and looked past the girl (Young by elf standards) to the returning kitten.

Erelasiel looked down and had the audacity to look surprised. "How did that get there…" She laughed again and picked up the cat. "You good for nothing feline traitor." She hissed in its ears while making a show of petting and coddling.

"And yet I find myself still waiting for your answer." Elrond gifted the girl with a stern gaze and pursed lips. "Should you not be at home as it is?" He added, sure that the two of them had this particular discussion at least once a week.

"I- um. Well. Oh look! It's Elladan, flirting with some girl." She pointed somewhere behind the Lord and well…

Without even realizing that he was doing so, Lord Elrond glanced behind him and found when he turned back that they woman child and her cat were gone.

Raising and eyebrow and looking off in the direction the she-elf had gone, he could see a mess of shoulder length blond hair hiding none too successfully among the green of his garden.

He emitted a loud sigh and continued on his way to his study, passing his twin sons on the way.

Both of whom were whispering quietly to one another. Nothing unusual really and Elrond was quite happy to walk right past the two of them.

"…So all we have to do, brother mine, is snatch that wretched she elf away from the cat and-"

Of course if they were going to say that...

Elrond back tracked and grabbed one of his sons by the collar. "About this cat," He wasn't quite able to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upward just the slightest.

Elrohir gave his father a marvelously blank look. "Cat, my lord?" He asked, looking at his brother who was just staring back at him with a somewhat sheepish grin on his face. "I never said anything about a cat."

Elrond frowned slightly. "No cat?" He asked. "Well then I suppose that small white creature that Lassë was tying ribbons to earlier was just an orc. Or a warg perhaps." He gave the boys a droll stare and watched as Elrohir's expression turned crestfallen.

"She's doing what to it?!" Elladan asked sounding mortified.

"Putting ribbons on it?! Father why ever didn't you stop her!" Elrohir cut in, clutching at his father's hand dramatically.

Of course it was all fun and games until they realized that Elrond wasn't laughing.

"She wasn't was she?" Elladan asked.

Elrond looked at his twins a long moment. "I thought you said that there wasn't a cat." He sounded perplexed, but of course that was all part of the game since he had the two of them right where he wanted them. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other, then back at their father. Their expressions were less than innocent.

"You see" began Elladan,

"We thought since human stables had cats-"

"It might be a good idea if we got one for our stable as well."

"Then of course _she_ found out and it all went down hill from there."

They smiled.

"And…why did it all go down hill? Exactly?" Elrond was nearly afraid of the answer.

"Well you see, Erelasiel found it the other day and decided it was too cute to be a…Elladan what did she call it?"

"A mouser." His voice was completely monotoned.

"Yes, that's right. She thought him too cute to be a mouser and took it upon herself to liberate the little fur ball from his duties."

"Which brings the three of us to the all important question as to why the two of you won't just let her take the cat home with her." Elrond stated with a weary sigh. "Did it ever occur to either of you that she does things like this simply because they bother you?"

"If we do that, dearest Ada, who will eat the mice in the barn?"

"Elladan," Elrond took his son's face in between his hands. "I've seen mice bigger than that kitten."

Elladan pulled away, looking insulted. "Heh, that shows what you know Ada."

"Aiye? Is that so?" The lord asked with a wry grin.

"Yes that _is_ so." Elrohir chipped in, also looking offended. "It's so because…well, tell him Elladan." He nudged his brother in the ribs.

"It's so, because…well, Elrohir?"

"Though he be little, he is fierce!" The younger of the two concluded triumphantly. "Now if you excuse us we have to rescue the little guy before it's too late and she turns the poor little thing into a…something girlish."

The twins departed, leaving their father in their wake.

Elrond shook his head. "I have idiots for sons." He decided at length, making quick to his study where he locked himself up for just a little while.

So it had been nearly two and a half centuries since Erelasiel had been brought to Rivendell by her distraught father.

And true to his prediction, the girl had been trouble since she'd learned how to stand on her own two feet.

Adopted by one of Elrond's closest friends, Glorfindel was in many ways the perfect father. He was kind and patient, hardly ever raising his voice.

And that helped. A lot.

Because Erelasiel was not the perfect child. She was forever finding her way into Elladan and Elrohir's rooms, messing up their things or simply poking fun at the two of them in general.

The best part was that Elrond always had a fully stocked infirmary. Not that he hadn't before hand, but now there was an actual pressing need to restock his stores more than once a few decades.

So with Merkhiniel, as most had taken to calling her, medical support had slowly become a reoccurring necessity in every day life.

Last month for example, the twins decided to take they younger elf hunting. Some how it seemed, the woman child had made Elladan shoot himself in the foot.

The details still remained a mystery to all but the three of them but Elrond did know it had something to do with Erelasiel jumping out at the brothers and throwing leaves at them.

He smiled despite himself as he remembered just how red Elladan's face had gotten as he tried to glean more details out of the three of them. The poor boy's pride still smarted some and all one had to say was 'Oh look! Leaves!'

"I don't know what you're getting at Elrohir. Really I haven't seen your kitty."

"Don't call him a kitty. He's a fierce war cat." Elladan insisted, looking around for the cat.

Erelasiel stared at him. "Your 'Fierce war cat' is de-clawed did you know that, Oh mighty Elladan of Rivendell."

Elrohir scoffed. "Don't you use air quotes on us little miss." He pointed at her and Erelasiel was very tempted to bite the elf's finger to teach him not to wave it in her face. But that would make uncle Elrond angry at her and that was something that she would rather not have at the moment.

So she held the book that she had been reading in front of her face and made a good show of avidly reading. Too bad it was a history book.

She sighed laboriously. "Your kitty is in my room." She said not looking up from the book for the sake of her dignity. "I'm sure the two of you can manage to pick a lock to get in so do not bother me about the key right now."

There were several long moments of silence in which neither Elladan nor his brother so much as moved.

Erelasiel looked up from her book and sighed again. "Mani Sii'?"

There was an awkward moment where Elladan and Elrohir just looked at her, then at each other, then back again.

Elrohir spoke. "Would you like to go fishing with us today?"

She eyed the two of them suspiciously. "…Why are you asking?"

To her dismay, the two of them sat down next to her. Elrohir took the book out of her hands and Elladan just gave her a sharp boyish grin.

"Well Merkahiniel, you're kind of like our cousin in a way." Elladan explained.

"And we heard that you were leaving and honestly, we're going to miss you."

"So how's about it selenl? Would you like to go fishing with us?"

* * *

There was a soft knock on his door and Elrond didn't have to look to know who it would be on the other side of it.

" 'Quel re Glorfindel." He said pleasantly, as his friend entered. "Cormamin lindua ele lle."

The other elf smiled. "Vedui my lord." Came the reply. "My daughter?"

"Rest easy mellon nin, she is terrorizing mine own as we speak." He chuckled warmly at the open relief on the other man's face at hearing that.

"I'm truly sorry for any inconvenience she has caused you or yours Elrond. Honestly, I will speak with her about this. Again."

"Please, don't worry yourself over such trifling matters." He waved the matter away, "After all you do take up residence he quite often. It's only natural that she come to plague us with her presence just as you bless us with yours." His manner was light and teasing and Glorfindel seemed to take comfort in that. "Please, sit a while; I was just about to do some serious work. Your presence will be a pleasant distraction."

Glorfindel did as was asked of him and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Rough day mellon nin?"

"Not so rough as they have been as of late." Elrond admitted with a smile. "So far it has all gone by surprisingly smooth."

Elrond sat farther back in his chair and looked out the window at the beauty that was Rivendell. For a long time the only sounds were the birds and an occasional whisper of laugher from some one either in the house or in the yard.

For a long while Elrond waited for the question that he knew would eventually come and his patience was rewarded when Glorfindel canted his head to the side. "And have they been so rough, my lord?"

Still looking out the window, Elrond answered. "Yes, mellon nin. I'm afraid that they have been a little more rough than I generally like as of late. Something is stirring in the south. I've felt it for a long time but now…what ever it is draws nearer than I would generally like. A shadow stretches out from Mordor. Not by much, and it is hesitant to venture much farther than the country's borders but…it is there."

His admittance was met by silence.

"Elrond, there have always been shadows seeping out of that black place. Perhaps you over analyze the situation."

Elrond expected the denial, but not the comfort that was being offered with it. Perhaps he was just over analyzing things. He hoped so. "Well I feel as though I have sufficiently dampened the mood," He said, casting a glance at the other elf. "Let us forget my frivolous worrying and concentrate on something worth while. The rumor is that Erelasiel is going to become a ranger."

Glorfindel beamed with paternal pride. "She's been requesting I let her go for centuries. I thought perhaps she wasn't ready though."

"Do you feel that she is now?"

"Did you feel as though Elladan and Elrohir were ready to wander the world the way they did a few decades ago?"

Elrond took that as a no and laughed. "I believe that it is often the child who's ready and the parent who isn't." He observed "But the girl is leaving tomorrow if I'm correct?"

"Aye, she is. And I shall bite my nails up until the moment she returns to me."

A cloud moved across the sky, dimming the room. Taken by surprise considering that it had been a wonderfully clear day not too long ago, both men turned their attention to the out of doors and stared in shock as the cloud that wasn't a cloud moved over Rivendell, cawing loudly.

* * *

**Merkhiniel - **A name meaning wild child (iel is a feminine name suffix)

**Aiye - **Oh

**Sii'- **Now

**selenl - **Cousin

**'Quel re** - Good morning

**Cormamin lindua ele lle. - **My hear sings to see thee.

**Vedui - **Greetings

**mellon nin - **My Friend

* * *

**Ok, so for a week and a half, the sie hated me and wouldn't let me update. e.e'' Talk about frusterating. **

**For those of you who are reading this and going "Shit not another Mary Sue!" Don't worry, this story is about my character, not the actual events that happened in The Lord of the Rings. Characters from the book will be appearing and disappearing, but Erelasiel has little to nothing to do with the journey of the Ring, the fellowship, or any of the main characters in the sotry. **

**That being said, please review and continue reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Fishes and Sweets

**KuraiShinzo, I've been teaching myself simple elvish for a long time now. I can fluently write in the Tengwar as well, but obviously I can't do that here.  Sadness I know. But it's very pretty looking anyway and all my teachers can read my name in it at least because that's how I mark all my papers. Hehe.**

**Little Star, Thank you very much! Actually I'm only a high school student. Just going into my junior year as a matter of fact. I am going to major in British lit. and minor in education though. I suppose that helps. As far as a professional writer? Ha, I wish.**

**Thanks to those of you who review! You're the reason this chapter is up so soon!**

Chapter Two

* * *

Erelasiel looked up at the sky at the cloud of birds. "Mani naa Tanya?" She asked the twins, a small frown adorning her features.

When she didn't get an answer she turned her attention from the sky to the twins who were staring up at the sky, mouths gapping. Idly she wondered is she'd looked that stupid. With not even a second thought she decided, no, she had not. That was impossible for any one but the two of them. Frown deepening, she punched Elladan in the arm.

"A! Tanya awara!" He yelled at her, rubbing his arm. But the action gave her what she wanted, turning his attention from the sky back to her. "Mani?"

"I asked what that was." She said in a matter of fact tone that was flavored with an undercurrent of, 'hello? Where the hell have you been?'

Solemn hazel eyes regarded golden blue. The owner of the latter raise a delicately arched eyebrow in inquiry and that cause the owner of the former to sigh heavily.

"You have to tell me Elladan." She said. "If you don't, I shall simply ask your father and you know that he will tell me."

Elladan looked to Elrohir who was no longer his usual flamboyant self. Rubbing the back of his neck, Elladan shrugged. What harm could it do all things considered?

"Those were, well," He paused. "I don't know exactly to be honest. No really!" He assured her, noting the face she made at his words. "If I knew I would tell you. You know that."

Erelasiel sighed heavily and rubbed her arms. "Are we going to go fishing or not?" She asked, doing her best to push away the doom and gloom feelings away from them for the time being. There would be plenty of time to be bothered by things later. For now, she only had a short time to spend with the people who really mattered to her and she wasn't willing to spend that time on things that she didn't understand.

Elrohir gave her a sharp boyish grin and nodded. "Aye Merkahiniel." He said, sounding a little happier. "Let us and catch us a feast."

* * *

Elrond studied the sky with a frown. He wasn't sure why those birds gave him such a bad feeling but obviously it wasn't good.

_Shadows, Elrond. I can feel them snaking through the land. Mani nauva lle sinta amin mel, iire I'daerea tula lle? _

Elrond shook his head and wondered why on earth he was hearing the voice of his dead wife; especially delivering such an ominous message.

"Well mellonamin, I believe I see your daughter and my sons." He smiled. "Looks as though they've decided to go fishing." He gave a low, throaty chuckle and stood up. "Tula mellon nin," He beckoned. "Let us go eat while they are gone. Perhaps today we'll be able to get a decent amount of food today with them gone."

Glorfindel smiled at his friend and wondered if he should express his doubt. But no, Elrond looked almost excited at the prospect of being the first to get at the sweets that were usually lain out on the table with the midday meal.

So he got up and agreed that going down to lunch sounded a fabulous idea.

* * *

Elladan set the picnic basket down next to the river and grabbed his fishing rod before heading over to the river. Elrohir on the other hand, set down next to the basket and helped himself to the maple gum sweets that Elladan had packet for later.

"You lazy bum." Erelasiel said with a frown, watching as Elrohir licked the sticky glazed that had covered the pecans he'd been snacking on off of his fingers. "Those are for later when we've all decided that we have no talent for fishing."

Elrohir regarded her with a grin that would have made the devil want to run and hide. "Speak for yourself ai'edainme. I'm hungry now." He paused. "And also, I find it unfair that just because you have no patience for fishing you assume the same for Elladan and myself." He nearly chocked on the sweet gum because the look she gave him should have incinerated him on the spot.

"Are you challenging me selen? She asked with a sharp grin.

Uh-oh. Now he'd done it. It was a well known fact that no one who wanted to keep even a fraction of their dignity challenged Erelasiel in anything because she had a nasty habit of running people to the ground in any competition.

But Lassë really couldn't fish so maybe…no, don't do it stupid. It's a trap…

"Yeah that's a challenge." Shit. That's not what he wanted to say at all.

Her smile gave him shivers as he watched he pick up her fishing rod and walk over to the river shore. "So the one who catches the biggest fish by the end of the day is exempt from doing the dishes agreed?"

This was his chance. Turn back before it was too late! Say something you idiot!! "Sounds good. Elladan and I will miss you while you're washing dishes all night." Damnit.

It didn't take long for Elrohir to shout loudly that he had hooked something on his line.

He struggled much with the rod in his hands as he tried to pull the fish to the shore. "It's really big Erelasiel." He told the she elf with a grin. "I can tell." He smiled at her in a way that made her want to smack him. "Looks like you'll be doing the dishes to tonight because this thing is HUGE!" While saying 'huge' he pulled the fish out of the water with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah yes, you have a real killer there Elrohir." Elladan said, laughing. "A real whale you've caught."

Elrohir looked at the fish at the end of his line and found himself looking at a tiny minnow the side of his palm.

He cleared his throat. "I was just practicing for when I win." He said simply, cheeks and tips of ears flushed. He unhooked the fish and let if go, ignoring the taunts the other two bestowed upon him.

* * *

"What do you mean there are no sweets left?" The crushed note in Elrond's voice made Glorfindel smile despite himself. His smile deepened as the young elf girl who worked in the kitchen fumbled over her words.

"You see my Lord, y-you're sons came in and said they wanted a picnic basket and some food." She wrung her hands together. "And…well No offense my Lord, but your eldest son is very persuasive."

Elrond's shoulders sagged and the usually dignified Lord of Rivendell looked like a put out child. He sighed heavily and gave the girl a look. "It's quite all right. I understand." He assured her with a strained, monotoned voice. "I'll just wait until tomorrow."

Relieved that she wasn't getting in trouble, the girl sneaked off to the kitchen.

Glorfindel continued to smile at his friend. "You have my deepest apologies because we didn't get here in time to stop your sons from stealing the sweets." He said. Laughter laced his voice and Elrond just…stared at him. A nasty, venomous 'die, you, die!' sort of stare.

Glorfindel just continued to smile. "Lovely day isn't it?" He asked pleasantly. Of course now there was a slight waver in his voice as he tried to change to subject.

Elrond paused and looked out the window, "I suppose it is, yes." He said with resign as he resolved to beat his children later.

* * *

Erelasiel held up what must have been a ten pound salmon and compared it to Elrohir's itty, bitty minnow.

"I win." She said with resolve "Lasta lalaithamin." Elrohir stared at the huge fish as a malcontent.

"You cheated." He said finally.

"Aiye did I?" She asked, horrible amused.

"Yes, you did." Elrohir said. "You used a net."

He was met with silence, and then "Antolle ulua sulrim. Using a net isn't cheating. It's part of fishing."

"We didn't agree on that." He said defensively.

"Let it go Toror'amin." Elladan sang. "She beat you bad and you know it." He dissolved into maniacal laughter that man his brother frown.

"Auta miqula orqu." His hissed in the direction of the all too happy male elf.

Elladan smiled happily. "Well if you insist." His kissed his brother's cheek and bounded off because Elrohir could get to him.

Elrohir looked at the two fishes and sighed. "Fine. You win. Good for nothing she elf." He muttered darkly before unhooking his little fish and tossing it in the water.

"Glad to see you're smarter than you look." Erelasiel stated happily.

e.e'' (Glare face)

All he did was glare at her.

* * *

**naa - **Is

**Tanya - **That

**A!** - Ah!

**Tanya awara - **That hurt

**Mani nauva lle sinta amin mel, iire I'daerea tula lle?** - What will you do, my love, whe the shadows come to you?

** mellonamin - **Just another way to say 'my friend'

**ai'edainme - **Little woman (though when Elrohir says this he means little girl)

**Antolle ulua sulrim - **Much wind pours from your mouth

**Toror'amin - **My brother

**Auta miqula orqu - **Go kiss an orc

e.e'' (Glare face)

* * *

**So for now that's all. Thank you to my two reviewers. I hope you stay with me to the end because reviews are nice. **

**So yes, button, clicky, reviewy, cookie. **

**And if you don't like cookies (First off shame on you) Then I'll give you some cheese. Because every one likes cheese. No really.**


End file.
